More Moments To Come
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: ‘If you think that line means we’re going to go have sex now you’re wrong…’ WeirShepp,Established Realtionship


**More Moments To Come**

**Stacey**

**Category: **Romance

**Pairing: **John/Elizabeth (Established Relationship)

**Summary: **'If you think that line means we're going to go have sex now you're wrong…'

**Warnings: **None really, although there are sexual implications

**Disclaimer: **Own nadda, nothing zip and zilch, aside from the story idea that is ;)

**Author's Notes: **Absolute complete fluff, I just hope it's not too cheesy. Also it was written _very_ late at night so I apologise for any errors :(

* * *

Elizabeth felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist; too content to move she just snuggled further into their embrace.

'Morning…'

John smiled nuzzling into her neck, 'And good morning to you too.'

'You're up early.' She pulled the blanket further around them trying to preserve the warmth, 'It's not even six yet.'

He shrugged, 'I couldn't sleep.'

'I would've thought after last night you wouldn't have had any problems sleeping.'

'Are you implying Ms. Weir,' He growled deeply into her ear, 'That you would wear me out so easily.'

She shivered slightly as his breath tickled her skin…

'I'm implying that even you can't go for hours on end without rest.'

He rolled her over pinning her arms above her head, 'Well we'll just have to see about that.'

He leant down kissing her soundly disappointed when the need for air drove them apart.

'You know we still have time to…' He let his actions speak for themselves as he began trailing kisses down her neck.

'We still need to shower and…'

'Lets take today off.' He captured her lips effectively silencing her but was surprised when she pulled away.

'John, is everything okay?'

He raised his eyebrows suggestively,'Well judging by the last few nights I would've thought that was obvious.'

'I didn't mean between us.'

She managed to dodge his attempts to kiss her, 'I meant in general.'

He sighed accepting the fact the moment was clearly broken and rolled off her.

'Okay what are you talking about?'

She propped herself up on one elbow so she could see him properly, 'You just seem a little unenthused about work lately and you said it yourself you haven't been sleeping well...'

'It's nothing,'

He caught the disbelieving look she threw at him and wondered when she had gotten so good at reading him.

'Okay it's something but it's not a big deal, really.'

'If it's not a big deal then you can tell me.' She flashed him her best puppy dog eyes hoping to sway him.

'Fine, but you can't tell anyone.' He waited for her to nod before continuing.

'I miss flying.'

She frowned in confusion, 'If that's all it is why don't you take out one of the puddle jumpers, you could…'

'It's not just that…' He paused trying to find the right words. 'I miss real flying. _Without_ inertial dampers and mind control. When I fly,' He quickly corrected himself. 'When I used to fly, there was this rush of adrenaline. I could feel the speed, the ground rushing towards me and pulling up at the last second there's no other feeling like it. It made me feel real…alive. I miss that.'

Elizabeth pulled the blanket around her getting out of bed. 'Come on, get up.'

It was John's turn to look confused, 'Where are you going?'

'_We're_ going for a walk.' She moved over to he other side of the bed looking for her clothes.

He glanced over his shoulder trying his best to look pathetic, 'But its 5.30 in the morning and it's cold.'

'If you don't want to get up Colonel that's fine.'

She moved behind him snaking her arms around his naked torso.

'Just know that you'll be spending tonight alone, in a cold bed.' She let her nails run along his bare chest as she nipped at his earlobe,

'Now what do you say?'

'You doctor,' He spun around effectively trapping her between himself and the mattress, 'Don't play fair.'

His fingers found her hips and she let out a squeal as he began tickling her, 'Lucky for you neither do I.'

She laughed as she tried to squirm free, 'Okay, okay truce.'

He stopped briefly still poised above her, 'What was that?'

'I said you win, now get up.'

He smiled as he moved off her, 'Now, where are we going?'

'It's a surprise.' She raised her eyebrows refusing to give anything away.

Fifteen minutes later John found himself standing in a part of the city he couldn't ever remember seeing before, 'Ah Elizabeth, where are we?'

'City of Atlantis, resides in the Pegusus galaxy.' The solid door in front of them slid open revealing a set of long winding stairs going up.

'You know I think you've been spending way too much time around Rodney.' He followed behind her wondering how many steps there actually were.

She flashed him a cheeky, 'Are you sure it's Rodney I've been spending too much time around? I could've sworn it was someone else.'

He ignored the comment instead wondering where it was they were actually going.

'How long do these stairs go for anyway?' He asked feeing slightly puffed out.

'We're nearly there, I thought you had endless amounts of energy?'

'Not when it comes to climbing.'

She was saved from answering as the sight of the door came into view, 'Okay John Sheppard prepare to be amazed.'

'Well it's about time.'

She threw him an incredulous look before the door slid open revealing her surprise.

'Wow.'

John stepped out onto a wide plateau his eyes instantly taking in the view. This had to be the highest point in Atlantis he could see everything.

'What do you think?'

His gaze didn't falter from the sight in front of him. 'Consider me amazed.'

She smiled enjoying the reaction she herself had experienced not a few days before. Completely flat you could see every angle of the city but that was nothing compared to the expansion of ocean that lapped around them.

'This place is amazing.' John took a moment to check out their immediate surroundings. The surface area wasn't that large, maybe as big as the control room and there were no railings unlike all the other exposed sections of Atlantis.

'How did you find this place?'

Elizabeth stepped up beside him also captivated by the view, 'Some of the recent information in the database described a place where you could monitor the entire city. I figured it would be a tactical advantage in case of an attack I never realised it would be so beautiful but _this _isn't even the best part.'

'Liz where are you going?' He watched her move dangerously close to the edge wondering what the hell she was thinking.

'Come here.' She saw his sceptical but dismissed his concern.

'It's perfectly safe, now come here.'

He cautiously closed the gap between them. 'It doesn't _feel_ safe.'

'Close your eyes.'

He raised an eyebrow, 'Okay this feels cheesy.'

She slapped him playfully on his chest, 'Just do it.'

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, feeling the wind pick up.

'On a windy day it almost feels like you're flying.'

He smiled feeling the breeze blow through his hair. He could smell the salt from the sea. It was like all his senses had somehow been heightened, 'This feels amazing.'

'Now we jump.'

His eyes snapped open to find her grinning at him, 'I'm _kidding_. So how was this for an adrenaline rush?'

He shrugged his voice masking his true emotions, 'You just wait till I take you flying.'

'You John Sheppard are never satisfied.'

'Oh I don't know.' He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, 'I'm pretty satisfied around you.'

'If you think that line means we're going to go have sex now you're wrong…'

'Hey look,' He pointed out to the horizon momentarily distracting her. The sun was just coming up over the ocean bits of light scattering as they hit the water.

She leant back into his arms enjoying the moment, for a brief second it felt like there was no one else in the entire universe, 'Can we make this moment last for forever?'

'Nope.'

She sighed knowing he was right but still not content to let him off the hook that easy. 'You really know how to let a girl down gently don't you?'

He smiled brushing his lips against her neck, 'We don't need this moment to last forever cause tomorrow we're going to make another one just like it and then a new one every day after that...'

She raised an eyebrow smirking at him, 'I never figured you as such a romantic.'

'Hey, I'm just trying to score here.'

She laughed openly at his reply turning to face him, 'You're incorrigible you know that?'

'But you love me.' He grabbed her hand slowly moving backwards, 'So how'd I do?'

'No we're not going to have sex.'

He gave her his best puppy dog eye's, 'Please…'

She shook her head, 'Nope.'

'You're so going to cave.' He turned around opening the door.

'Is that so?' She followed him down the stairs an inquisitive tone to her voice. 'And what makes you think that?'

'Nobody can resist my flyboy charm.'

'Sorry to disappoint you Colonel,' She took great pleasure in wiping the smug look off his face, 'But we've still got to shower, get dressed, grab breakfast and make it to your teams briefing all in less than an hour.'

'Well it's a good thing I'm a maths genius then. Combined shower there's ten minutes, dressed in three, breakfast on the go that can be eaten during the briefing that's about fifteen and lastly allow for eighteen minutes travelling time between places, that gives us…fourteen minutes.' By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs he had that self-assured look plastered back on his face.

'In that case flyboy lets see what you can do in fourteen minutes.'

'Yes Ma'am.'

The grin that spread across his face was infectious and she couldn't help returning it. He was right this morning was just one moment out of many they were going to have together.


End file.
